The Potters Two: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister, but he doesn't know it. Neither does Hailey. Follow Hailey, Harry, Ron, and Hermione through their first year at Hogwarts and their crazy adventures. [Goes by books] Discontinued
1. Letter of Acceptance

**Summary-** Harry Potter has a twin sister, but he doesn't know it. Neither does Hailey. Follow Hailey, Harry, Ron, and Hermione through their first year at Hogwarts and their crazy adventures.

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter, Joe Rowling does._

* * *

Hailey Kinkel was a normal eleven year old, except for one small detail. She was a witch. 

Hailey lived with her adoptive parents, Nancy and Jonathan Kinkel. Her real parents died in a strange accident. Nancy and Jonathan had never told Hailey about her real parents, and who they were. She never asked. They never told her how they died and if she had any sibling. Hailey just didn't seem interested in her real parents.

Hailey laid in her bed, reading a letter from her friend, Ginny Weasley. It told her that her brother, Ron, had just gotten a letter, telling him it was time to go to Hogwarts.

Hailey's room was painted a navy blue with twinkling stars painted into it. The borders were white and her carpet was also a solid white. Her bed quilt was the same decoration as her room with silver-colored bed posts. Around the room were floating candles that were scented to whatever Hailey wanted them to smell like that lit the room. Hailey was pretty good at keeping it clean. There were some scattered toy, clothes, and book. A Fanged Frisbee hung from her bed post and a wand sat on the side table next to her.

Her wand was made of pure oak with a unicorn hair and a phoenix feather. It was twelve inches long and Ollivander had said it was very powerful.

Hailey was anticipating a letter today. It was from the same school that Ron was accepted into. Today, Hailey was turning eleven. It was the last day of July and she had received many presents already. Many of these gifts lay scattered around the room. Her window was wide open, ready for the owl with her letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hailey got up and walked over to her vanity. She looked into the mirror at her own reflection. She had long, straight jet-black hair that feel to her mid-back. Her eyes were bright green. She looked nothing like Nancy and Jonathan. It was expected, though. Hailey can't remember anything about her real parents. Only that their names were Lily and James (and that was because Nancy had told her).

Hailey looked out of her window that was right next to her vanity. She saw a speck in the distance. She grinned widely and slide in front of the window. She saw it was an owl. Hailey was bouncing on her heals in anticipation, waiting for the arrival of the owl. She wished it would speed up.

"Come on." She said several times, as if it was going to go faster every time she said it.

When the owl was finally a house away, she moved aside to let it through her window. The owl flew over her and dropped the letter as it passed. She caught the letter and didn't bother to read what the envelope said. She ripped open the envelope and took out the parchment inside.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter (a.k.a. Kinkel)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Miverna McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress_ (1)

"Mum! Mum!" Hailey rushed out of her room and bounded down the staircase. "Mum! It's finally here!"

Hailey ran into the living room where her parents were sitting. Her mother was reading _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Cooking_ and her father was reading the _Daily Prophet._ Nancy looked over her book at her daughter, who practically ran into her.

"What is it, Hailey?" she asked, grinning. Hailey knew perfectly well her mother knew what "it" was.

"I got the letter! I got it just now!" she shouted excitedly. She handed her mother the letter, still bouncing with excitement. Nancy took the letter from her daughter's hands and read it carefully.

"Yup, this looks real to me." She joked.

"_Mum…_ you need to send the letter back today!" she whined.

"Are you sure you're ready?" John teased, turning the page of the _Prophet_.

"_Dad…_" she whined again. "You know perfectly well I'm ready! I can already turn a teacup into a mouse and back again!"

John laughed as he bent over and brushed a finger across Hailey's cheek, winking at her. "You know I'm only pulling your leg."

"Yeah." She looked back at Nancy. "When can we go school shopping?"

"Maybe this weekend." She answered.

"No! I wanna go now!" she urged.

"Today, we can't. You're dad will be late to work." Nancy looked at John sternly. He looked at the clock and blinked in surprise.

"You're right!" he got up, kissed the top of Hailey's head and Nancy's cheek before he Disapparated.

"Mum, can't we go?" Hailey pleaded.

"Not without your father. We'll go tomorrow then, alright?" Nancy suggested. "Tomorrow morning before you're dad has to go to work."

"Thank you Mummy!" Hailey hugged her mother tightly. Hailey let go and took the letter back. "Mum, I have a question." She said, after reading over it for a second time. "Why does it say '_Dear Ms. Potter (a.k.a. Kinkel)'_?" she asked, very curiously.

"That's because Potter was your last name before we adopted you, dear." Nancy replied after a short silence.

"But… isn't 'Potter' the last name of the boy who killed Voldemort?" Hailey asked, very curious. She knew about Harry Potter and about Lord Voldemort. At the name, her mother flinched.

"Yes." She said, putting down her book, not even bothering to mark the page.

"Does that mean--?" Hailey's eyes went wide in shock. "I'm related to him?"

"You're more then related to him, Hailey. You're his sister."

* * *

1. This is the letter received by Harry in the first book; I do not wish to take any credit for it, besides changing of the name.

I think that's it….

D.A.

-HP & FMA Fanatic 4Eva


	2. Meeting in Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter, Joe Rowling does. Though, I do own Hailey._

* * *

Hailey stared at her mother for a long moment as though expecting her to say she was joking. She knew it was true by the look on her mother's face. 

"Seriously?" she asked Nancy.

"I'm as I'm serious as a heart attack." She said flatly.

"B-B-But, where is Harry now?" Hailey stuttered.

"He's at you're aunt's and uncle's house." She said, with a bitter tone.

"Why is he there, and not here?"

"Dumbledore said so."

"But, why did they separate us?"

"Harry needs more protection then you and Petunia and Vernon are perfectly plain Muggles. It's the best place to hide him." Nancy explained, with the same bitter distain.

"You'd think a wizarding home was the best." Hailey muttered under her breath, avoiding her mother's stern eyes.

"Yes, I'd think so too. But this is what Dumbledore wants." Mrs. Kinkel

"So, Harry's the famous of the siblings, right?" Hailey grinned sheepishly at her mother. "Seeing I don't have a lightning shaped scare on my forehead."

Nancy laughed. "You think you're being clever, do you?"

"No." Hailey answered. "I _know_ I'm being clever!"

- - -

Hailey danced through the Leaky Cauldron as her, Mr. and Mrs. Kinkel made their way to Diagon Alley. The previous night, Hailey heard her parents talking to each other about what Nancy told John.

Hailey was asking her parents a stream of questions that might make her wait longer to get her things.

"Do you have enough money?"

"Yes, Hailey." Her parents replied in an annoyed tone.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna have to stop at Gringotts."

"I'm sure, Hailey." Mr. Kinkel said.

"But what about—" she stopped when they went into the back. A rather large, gruff looking man was taping the bricks in the combination to get into Diagon Alley. Next to him was a boy that had an awed look upon his features.

The curious thing about the boy was that, he looked just like Hailey. His hair was short and very messy; his eyes were a vivid green color that was covered by thick rimmed glasses. His shirt was a dainty grey tee-shirt and he wore rather large pants.

But the most interesting thing about him was the lightning shaped scar in the middle of his forehead.

"Hello, Hagrid." Mrs. Kinkel said cheerfully.

"Hello. Didn' see you come in." Hagrid said, just as the wall parted. Hailey watched the boy who looked even more awed.

"We just got here." Said John.

Hagrid looked down at the boy, and then looked into the town of shops. "Welcome," he said, "to Diagon Alley."

Hailey ran up to the boy, with a smile. "Hi." She greeted. "I'm Hailey."

"Hey." He muttered a shy return. He didn't look her in the face. "I'm Harry."

"I know." Said Hailey eyeing his scar. She saw he noticed she was looking and brushed his hair in front of his scar in order to hide it among the mess of hair.

"What year are you in?" Hailey asked, following Hagrid and her parents.

"What?" he asked confused.

"What year of Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Oh. First." He replied.

"Cool! Me too!" she said._ Mum didn't mention we were twins!_ She thought.

Harry looked up at her and seemed to be studying her features. His mouth dropped. He must have just had a decent look at her or something, because he seemed lost for words.

"You and I have quite a similar history, or so I heard. Me parents are dead. They died when I was just a year old." Hailey explained. She wanted to tell him she was his sister, but didn't know how to. "I was adopted, though."

"Oh…." He said quietly. "I live with my aunt and uncle. They aren't exactly the nicest people, though."

"Really? Are they magic too?" Hailey pretended not to know anything about him other then what people really knew about him. What came as a surprise was what he said about them.

"No. They're 'Muggles'— er—that's the term, right?" he asked, a light, embarrassed blush stained his cheeks.

"I suppose you grew up thinking you were a Muggle, right?" Hailey asked sympathetically.

"Yeah."

"That stinks." Before Hailey could say anymore, her mother turned around and beckoned her.

"Hailey, it's time to go. Hagrid and Harry have to get money, and we have to get your things."

"Right. See you at school Harry, it was nice meeting you. "

"Nice meeting you too."

Hailey and her parents took off before she could hear him say anything else.

Nancy beamed at Hailey. "So, you like him?"

Hailey nodded. "He doesn't know about me though. But, that's okay. You didn't tell me we were twins!" Hailey said sternly.

"You didn't ask!" Nancy laughed. They walked into Flourish and Blotts in order to buy the school books.

_Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magi, Magical Theory A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ and_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ were all the books that Hailey needed.

They bought them and headed toward the Apothecary to buy an animal. Hailey decided to get a snowy-white owl with black specks in its feathers. Hailey carried the owl out of the shop with a smug look on her face and the owl in a golden cage. She never owned an owl before. She always had to borrow a friends' or her parents' owls.

She was very proud to own such a beautiful creature.

* * *

A Little History:

This fan fiction came from an idea I had like… when I was like- twelve or summin. Me and my friend would always play 'Harry Potter' because I was like… totally OBSESSED! My friend would play Ron, and I would play a made up character that was Harry's sister, Hailey. Except that Hailey had a scar too.

You all probably could care less how I came up with this idea, could yeh?

D.A.

-HP & FMA Fanatic 4Eva


	3. Malkin's Incident

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling does. Though, I do own Hailey._

"Hailey, why don't you go into Madam Malkin's to get you're uniform, dear." Mrs. Kinkel suggested. "Your father and I will get your scales, cauldron, potions things, and telescope. We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay." Hailey agreed. She was given money and left for the shop. As she entered, she heard a tickling bell. She looked around and saw Harry.

"Harry!" she walked up to him.

"Hey Hailey." He said. He smiled at her, seeming less shy (even though, he covered his scar up for a second time that day).

"What happened to you?" she asked, looking at his wind-blown form.

"Gringotts goblin wouldn't slow down the cart." He said. Hailey laughed.

A woman bustled into the waiting room before Hailey or Harry could say anything more.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked. Before either of them said anything, she beckoned them to the back, behind a curtain.

Madam Malkin showed Harry into a stool next to a pale boy and Hailey right next to him.

A second witch was fitting him, and a third entered, as though she had been summoned.

Malkin pulled a robe over Hailey's head and started pinning it to the right length.

"Hello." Said the long faced boy. "Are you two going to Hogwarts as well?"

Harry and Hailey nodded in response.

"My father's next door buying books and my mother's up the street looking at wands." the boy said. "Then, I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting one and smuggle it in somehow." He looked at them with a smug expression. "Do _you_ have your own brooms?"

"No, me mum won't get me one." Hailey answered first.

"No." answered Harry.

"Don't you two play Quidditch at all?" the boy asked, as if surprised.

"No." they answered in union.

"_I_ do—Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No." said Harry.

"I might be in Gryffindor." said Hailey. "Either that or Ravenclaw. Mum says I'm too clever for my own good. But, I won't know until I get there, will I? No one does."

"That's right, but I _know_ I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been—imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave."

"You sound like you'd be a Slytherin. You certainly have the attitude." Hailey said bitterly. She was starting to dislike this boy.

The boy sneered. "You've got quite a lip." He said. "You'll probably be in Gryffindor. You seem to dislike a pure-blood when you meet them."

"Why would I dislike pure-bloods? My father was one!" Hailey huffed.

"Now, now children, please don't fight." said Malkin.

"Sorry Madam Malkin." Hailey quickly apologized.

"Anyway," the boy continued. "I don't think they should let the _other_ kind in, if you know what I mean. Keep it to old wizarding families."

"No, I don't think so!" Hailey had half a mind to punch him. "My mother was Muggle-born!"

"So you're not pure blood?" the boy asked.

"No, I'm not! And proud of it!"

"What does your brother have to say about this?" the boy looked at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, befuddled. "She's not my sister," then added bitterly, "But I agree with her."

Before the boy or Hailey could say anything more, Madam Malkin and her assistant stood up.

"I think we're about done here, children." Malkin said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Harry and Hailey hopped of the stools, paid for their robes, and left.

"That boy is really going to get on my nerves this year." Hailey said bitterly.

"Yeah, he kind of reminds me of Dudley, my cousin." Harry said, just as bitterly.

"Ah, it's you two!" came a booming voice form behind them. The two jumped and turned around to face the giant that was Hagrid. "Hailey, where are yeh're parents?"

"Buying the rest of my items on the list. I'm going to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron." She answered. She turned to Harry. "I might see you on the train. If not, then I'll meet you at school." And then she turned to Hagrid. "See you at school, too."

"See yeh, Hailey." Hagrid said.

"Yeah, bye." said Harry.

Hailey waved as she ran to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hailey sat at one of the bar stools, waiting for her parents. For a while, she was aware that she was being stared at by many people, including the bartender, Tom.

"What would you like?" asked the wizened bartender.

"Butterbeer?" she suggested.

"Coming right up." Tom said as he finished cleaning the cup he had in hand. He pours the honey-colored liquid into the cup and handed it to her. She paid him and drank it, waiting for Nancy and Jonathan.

Hailey skimmed through some of her books. Potions seemed like an interesting subject. She read that book, in order to get caught up.

"Sorry we took so long Hailey dear." Came Nancy's voice from behind her. Hailey jumped in surprise. She looked at the clock and found she lost complete track of time.

"It's okay." She said and packed her things back up.


	4. Confessions

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter, Joe Rowling does. Though, I do own Hailey._

* * *

Hailey was jumping in excitement. She was just about to board the train that was the Hogwarts Express for the first time. The scarlet train she stood beside was billowing white steam.

Next to her, at her feet, was her trunk, with her owl atop it.

"Be careful, and don't get into any fights, okay?" Nancy said.

"Who do I look like? A criminal?" Hailey laughed.

Nancy smiled and kissed the top of Hailey's head. John hugged her tightly. He handed her a pouch of money and winked. "Just in case."

"Bye, love ya." Hailey smiled. She couldn't wait to get to school.

Hailey got into the train and looked for an empty compartment, or at least one that had someone she knew in it. After a while, she found one. There was her dark haired, clueless brother.

"Hey, Harry." Hailey greeted. Harry visibly jumped and looked at her.

"Oh, hey Hailey." He said. "You startled me!"

She giggled. "Sorry. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." He said, motioning to the empty compartment.

She shoved her owl, which she decided to name Juniper, and trunk into the compartment. She sat across form him, and smiled.

"How was the rest of your summer?" Hailey asked.

"Not that bad. Though, it did get a little depressing." He answered. "How about you?"

"Pretty good." She said. She felt guilty for growing up with such a good family.

The compartment door opened, and a red-headed boy entered.

"Hey Ron!" Hailey said.

"Hey Hailey, whatcho doin' here?" he looked at her confused.

"Going to Hogwarts." She said, making a face that made it look like the most obvious thing in the world. "What are you doing here?" she shot back

"Same." He said. "Mind if I join? The whole trains booked."

"Not at all." Harry and Hailey chimed.

Ron sat next to Hailey, he looked a little uncomfortable. He glanced from Harry, out the window, out the door, and back again.

The door opened a second time, but it was the Weasley twins.

"Hey Fred, hey George." Hailey waved.

"Hey Hailey." The twins chorused.

"Ron," Fred started.

"We're going to the middle of the train." George continued.

"Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula." Fred finished.

"Right." Ron mumbled.

"Harry, did we not introduce ourselves?" George said.

"We're Fred," Fred pointed to himself, "And George Weasley." He said pointing to his twin. "And this is our brother, Ron—or as we like to call him 'Ickle Ronikins'."

Ron face turned a nice shade of red at the ridiculous name.

"See you later then." George said.

"Bye." The three first years said.

"Blimey, those two are annoying." Ron muttered. He certainly did look it as well.

Ron sat next to Hailey, he looked a little uncomfortable. He was staring at Harry curiously.

Suddenly, he blurted out, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"So, Harry. Is it true that you have the—you know…"

"Scar?" Hailey finished for him.

Harry pulled his bangs to show the lightning shaped scar. Ron stared blankly.

"So, that's where You-Know-Who —?"

"Yes," said Harry. "But I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well—I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow…." Ron sighed. He stared at Harry for a while before Hailey spoke.

"Ronald Weasley, what did you're mother tell you about staring?" she put her hands on her hips, grinning and a fake strict look plastered on her face.

Ron jumped and looked at her, as though he were sick. "Who are you, my mother?"

"No, but she is. Better wave to her 'cause we're leaving now." said Hailey, as the train started moving.

Ron waved out the window to his mother who couldn't catch up to the train. He sat back when it left the station.

"I can't wait to get to school!" Hailey said, excitedly. "I wanna learn more magic! It fascinates me so."

"It's not all that brilliant." Ron said.

"Are you kidding?" Harry and Hailey shouted at the same time. Harry looked at her, and Hailey looked at Ron.

Ron looked at both of them. "I swear you two could be twins."

Hailey chuckled nervously. "Actually… about that…."

The boys both shot their heads in her direction.

"Harry, no one's told you, you had a sister, right?" Hailey was still trying to figure out how to tell him. Harry shook his head slowly. Hailey bit her lip. "Well, you do."

"Huh?" Ron question oh-so brightly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well, you have a twin sister. And that's me." It was the only explanation Hailey could muster.

Harry only stared in disbelief.

* * *

YAY! Harry knows now! Okay, if the writing's getting bad, tell me please.

Now, I'm not updating 'til I gat at least five reviews! I know you people are reading!

And there are many scenes from the book that are indeed in this fanfiction. I don't own them.

D.A.

-HP & FMA Fanatic 4Eva 


	5. Draco Malfoy

I know, I'm one review short. Maybe with this I'll get more...

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter, Joe Rowling does. Though, I do own Hailey._

Hailey looked at Harry for a long moment. It was very quiet in their compartment.

"Mum told me on my birthday, July 31st. She said that you were sent to the Dursley's on Dumbledore's orders." Hailey explained.

"But… where were you that night?" Ron asked.

"According to dad I was right next to Harry. Harry was the only one that should have been killed that night, but our parents got in the way." Hailey said.

"How do your mum and dad know so much?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told them after he delivered me to their home."

"Got any idea why _I_ was stuck at our _wonderful_ aunt and uncle's home?" Harry asked with bitter sarcasm.

"Mum said that it was for protection. She said she couldn't tell me much because she didn't know much, but Dad knew more and wouldn't tell me. He said it was against Dumbledore."

"'Protection'? From what?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Dark wizards, Harry." This time, Ron answered him. "They're still out there, you know."

They talked about the subject for another hour or so. Hailey suspected Harry was getting used to the fact he had a long-lost sibling—no—twin. Around twelve-thirty, there was rattling in the hall. A plump witch stopped in front of their compartment.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" she asked.

Hailey and Harry jumped to their feet. Ron's ears went pink and muttered something about bringing sandwiches.

Hailey bought at least one (or ten) of every item on the cart. She had a large sweet tooth for Chocolate Frogs, and Cauldron Cakes.

Her and Harry sat back down after they bought their sweets.

"Here ya go." Hailey tossed him a box of Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans and a few Pumpkin Pasties.

"Thanks." He murmured. He looked at the load the two bought. "You two act like you've never eaten before."

"Nah, I just didn't have breakfast." said Hailey through a mouthful of chocolate frogs.

"Same here." said Harry. "You want anything?" He offered.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, skeptically.

"Yeah." He offered Ron a Licorice Wand.

"Thanks." He said. He laid the sandwiches to the side, and forgot about them as the three ate as many sweets as they could.

Harry opened a box of chocolate frogs. Hailey grabbed the package from him and looked at the card inside. She, then, threw the card and the frog back at Harry.

"I have twenty of those." She said, motioning to the Albus Dumbledore card in Harry's hand. As Harry read the card, Hailey saw the Dumbledore walk right out of the picture. She sighed as she opened another box of chocolate frogs, hoping for a new card.

"He's gone!" Hailey heard Harry exclaim.

"You can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back." Then he started complaining about a card that he already had.

"You know, in Muggle pictures, the people just stay put in photos." Harry explained.

"Really? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded astonished. "_Weird!_"

"Ron, you of all people should know that." Hailey said austerely. "Seeing as your dad works in the Muggle department."

"He doesn't know everything about Muggles Hailey." Ron grumbled.

"Yeah, well, I live with two magical people and I knew that." Hailey stuck out her tongue in a childish way.

There was a knock at their open door.

"Excuse me." said a quiet voice. The three eleven-year-olds turned to look.

"Hi Neville," Hailey said. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just looking for my toad, Trevor. Have any of you seen him?" asked Neville.

The three shook their heads and muttered apologies.

"Well, if you see him then…" he left.

Ron turned to Hailey. "Do you know _everyone_?" he asked.

"I don't think so. My dad used to work with his parents so now he's pretty close with the Longbottom family." Hailey explained. "Since my dad's an Auror, he knows pretty much everyone."

Just then, the toadless boy was back, this time he brought a girl with him. She was already wearing the Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron. Then he turned back to Hailey, "Do you know her too?"

Hailey studied the girl for a moment. Then she stood up and held out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Hailey Kinkel." The girl took her hand and shook it. "Or Potter, or whatever they decide to call me this year. Who are you?"

Hailey heard Ron mutter something that sounded like "smart alec".

"Hermione Granger." She said. Hermione looked curiously at Hailey. "'Potter'?" she asked curiously. "You mean you're related to Harry Potter?"

"Yup, twin sister. Separated after the incident and I'm the un-known one; until this year." Hailey winked. She turned to face the boys. "That's Ron Weasley," she pointed at the red-head, "And that's me long-lost bro."

Hermione looked past Hailey and looked at Harry, then back again. "Really? Because I've never read in any of the books about him having a sister."

"Well, my mum says that Dumbledore didn't want me known like that. Harry was the only one that survived the Killing Curse, so of course he's famous. 'At least it won't go to his head if he's anything like Lily,' is what my mum told me too." Hailey explained.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, surprised. "You're parents know Dumbledore?"

Hailey laughed. "_Know_ him! My dad used to help him in tight situations with the Ministry all the time, especially when Voldemort was around! Dumbledore's been to my house more times then I can count! My parent's are on first name terms with him!"

"Wow." Hermione was awed. "That's hard to believe. Wait—" she froze. "Your 'parents'?"

"Yeah, I was adopted."

"Oh, that explains a lot!"

"Like why I'm not in any of those books?" Hailey laughed.

Hailey could hear the boys in the background, talking about Quidditch.

"Well, we really got to get going." Hermione said, eyeing Neville. "We have to find his toad before we get to the school."

"Bye Hermione!" Hailey waved as she left. She looked down the hall and glared. The boy form Madam Malkin's shop was strutting in their direction. He was the only wizard who she didn't know about in this train (that she ran into), along with the two rather large boys behind him. The way the trio were walking, it looked like the boys behind the pale boy was his body guards. Hailey disappeared back into the compartment.

"Watch it, Harry. 'Pure-blood Snot-nose' is coming this way." Hailey said darkly, closing the door and taking her seat.

"Who?" he asked in bewilderment.

"The kid in Malkin's who was bragging about stuff like being 'pure-blood' and a 'Quidditch player'. Pfft. If you ask me, he's a rich snob." Before she could say anything else, the door opened. The boy looked much more enthused then he looked when they were in the shop.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." said Harry. Hailey saw him looking at the other boys. They looked very mean at the moment.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the blonde boy carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a cough that almost sounded like a snigger. Draco looked at him.

"You think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me about the Weasleys. Red hair, freckles, and more children then they could afford."

"Enough Malfoy." Hailey shot bitterly.

"And may I ask who you are?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hailey Kinkel. Or Potter. Whatever floats your boat." She answered coolly.

Malfoy sneered. "What, do you plan to marry him one day?"

"Ew no! That's considered incest in this society! I don't think so!" Hailey's face scrunched into disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Are all boy's this stupid?" Hailey said to herself "I'm his twin sister." She pointed to Harry, then to herself. "Same eyes, same hair, and facial features, 'scept his is more boy-like. You'd think this stuff would be obvious, but then you think, 'Well, there are some stupid people on the world' that's when I think of you."

Ron and Harry tried to stifle laughs as best they could.

"Are you insulting me?" Malfoy asked, taken thoroughly aback.

"Wow, looks like you have some brains after all!" Hailey said, lazily, standing up and stretching.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either."

Hailey glared at him and wiped out her wand from her jean pocket. "I don't ever want to hear you talk about my parents like that ever again, or I'll blast your pretty nose off." She threatened very coolly. Behind her, Hailey heard Harry and Ron get up.

"What? You're going to duel me?" he laughed. "I bet you can't even put a scratch on me!"

"But, do you really want to risk that?" Hailey spoke very darkly. She quickly pointed her wand at a pile of rubbish on the floor and, without speaking, cast a spell at it and all of the rubbish flew everywhere with a loud _BANG_. Malfoy backed up and Hailey pointed her wand back at him. "Do you want to risk it, Malfoy?"

The fear was visible in his eyes. He turned around and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

Hermione returned to the compartment looking stern. "What _has_ been going on in here?" she asked, looking around at all the sweet wrappers.

* * *

Done with this chapter! I'm starting this new thing where I put up random facts from Snapple caps! (mmm I love Snapple)

#113

Chinese is the most spoken language in the world.

D.A.

-HP & FMA Fanatic 4Eva


	6. Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter, Joe Rowling does. Though, I do own Hailey._

* * *

"You two have met Malfoy before?" Ron asked, completely ignoring Hermione.

"Yeah." Harry said and explained the incident in Malkin's shop.

"His family is all ex-Death eaters, or followers of Voldemort." Hailey said, and saw Ron flinch. "Oh, Ronald, get a grip! Anyway, they were some of the first people to come back to our side. They said they were bewitched, but Dad doesn't believe it."

"Can we help you with something?" Ron asked, looking around Hailey to see Hermione.

"You three had better get your robes on. I've just been to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. Have you been fighting? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"That was me." Hailey raised her left hand sheepishly and pocketed her wand. "I just wanted to scare Malfoy, not 'blow his nose off', although he might look better."

The boys snickered, but Hermione didn't find it funny. "Don't let me catch you at it. I'll have to tell a teacher." She scolded.

"Whatever." Hailey rolled her eyes. She was always known as a trouble maker anyway.

Hermione looked at Ron and picked at an invisible spot on her nose. "You're got dirt o your nose, by the way."

Ron glared at her as she left. Hailey turned around and looked out the window. The mountains and forests were under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing.

The trio removed their jackets and put on their long robes. Ron's was a least an inch or two too short for him.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to school separately."

"'Bout ruddy time!" Hailey exclaimed.

When the train stopped, Hailey darted out of the compartment, leaving the two boys behind.

She was on of the first off of the train. She looked around the station for any clues about which direction to be heading in. Then, it came.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Hey there Hailey. You see Harry around?" Hagrid was shouting for the first years to apparently follow him. No sooner had he mentioned Harry's name, he was seen, pushing his way with Ron through the crowd of students.

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' year, follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, the first years followed Hagrid through what seemed like a thick forest. But, it was so dark, nobody could really see. It was mostly quiet along the way. No one talked much. Neville sniffed once or twice, though.

"Yeh'll get your first sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more 'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hailey, Harry and Ron were followed to their boat by Hermione and Neville.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then—FORWARD!"

Hailey saw the boats move at once. Their boat had glided in a set direction towards the castle. There was no sound heard.

Hailey stared at the castle for a while before she looked around the lake. She looked at the individuals in each boat. She saw Malfoy and his 'friends'. She saw girls that she recognized as the Patil twins, a boy she knew as Justin Finch-Fletchley, and many others that she identified almost at once. In a boat not to far from hers, Hailey noticed a pale-blonde boy whose hair hung just below his shoulders and his bangs covered his eyes. She didn't know who he was. He seemed like the only student that showed no interest. He merely gazed at the castle with an apathetic look on his face. She couldn't see much more in the darkness, although he did seem to give off an eerie golden light.

_Is he a ghost?_ She thought at the sight of him. _No, he can't be. He's wearing the school robes!_ Hailey pondered about this boy until Harry pushed her head down.

"Geroffme!" she glared at him before she realized they were going under a curtain of ivy.

"You should be thanking me!" he scolded. Or else you'd be dripping with ivy slime!"

They lifted their heads again to look into a cave that the ivy had hidden. The boats carried them down a long tunnel that seemed to take them right underneath the castle until they reached what seemed to be an underground harbor. The group clambered into the rocks and pebbles.

Hailey looked around again for the ghostly boy. He was nowhere to be found. She was broken again from her thoughts when Neville, who was right behind her, cried, "Trevor!" Hailey jumped and followed the group of eleven year olds down a passage into smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid looked around. "You still got your toad?"

He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Hailey knew she was someone not to cross from experience.

Hailey came across this witch once on an outing with Nancy and John. Her name was Minerva McGonagall. Hailey got lost once and it wasn't by her parents she was scolded by, it was the family friend.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was huge! Hailey could swear it could fit more then half of her house in it! Flame torches lit the hall, and the ceiling was too high to see. There was a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Hailey could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right—the rest of the school must already be here—but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would have liked, peering around nervously.

Hailey looked around for the boy that was glowing in the lake. She stood on tip-toe as she searched over the heads. She heard Professor McGonagall talking about the four houses, but she knew about it already.

She spotted the boy near the front. He wasn't glowing anymore. He looked like a normal kid except his hair covered his eyes and it had a strange wet look to it. Hailey saw a few kids staring at him.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school," McGonagall said over the heads of the first years. "I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Hailey fluffed her hair and smiled at Harry. "If there anything in my teeth?" she asked through gritted teeth. He shook his head.

"Hailey, how exactly are they going to sort us into houses?" Harry asked. She could tell he was nervous.

"I think it's some sort of test." said Ron before Hailey could open her mouth. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was only joking."

Hailey shook her head at the frightened look on Harry's face. Then she laughed. "Of course not! Dad told me we're sorted by the Sorting Hat. You sit on a stool in front of the school, and the Hat kinda reads your mind." She explained. "It sees which house you're worthy for and sorts you into it."

Harry and Ron let out a breath of relief.

* * *

"Random Real Fact" presented by Snapple!

#336

The medical term for writer's cramp is graphospasm.

NEWS ON THE 7th BOOK! (Don't read if you hate spoilers!)

**J. K. Rowling's 7th and final book:****  
**The last word of the seventh book, according to Rowling, is "scar." She says that she has written the very last chapter already and that the last chapter contains details of what happens to each surviving character.

"This is the final chapter of book seven. This is really where I wrap everything up, it's the epilogue. And I basically say what happens to everyone after they leave school - those who survive - because there are deaths - more deaths coming..."

Harry will be in his seventh and final year in book seven. The events of book seven will take place between July 31, 1997 and the end of the school year, which presumably will be June, 1998.

D.A.

-HP & FMA Fanatic 4Eva


	7. The Sorting Hat

_**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling does. I own Hailey and a few other people._

* * *

The students were quite silent. They were waiting for someone to say something, but everyone was much too nervous. The only one that didn't have any nervousness in them was the blonde boy with wet hair.

Hailey was nervous about which House she would be put into. Harry was nervous about a whole other thing. He was terrified that he wouldn't be very good at magic. Ron looked positively green.

Hailey looked back at the door as Professor McGonagall returned. "Move along now," she said in a sharp tone. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

"Now, form a line," She instructed, "And follow me."

The first years followed, all of them anxious. Hailey got in line behind a sandy haired boy as Harry and Ron followed behind her out of the chamber into the Great Hall.

Hailey looked around; a bright grin crossed her lips. There was hundreds—no—thousands of candles that lit the hall that was floating in midair above four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Hailey looked up at the ceiling and stared in awe. It was a velvet black color that was dotted with twinkling stars. It reminded her of her room. She heard Hermione whispering to another girl, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

It was almost impossible to believe that there was a ceiling there at all! It was much easier to believe the Great Hall didn't just open up to the heavens above.

Hailey looked at McGonagall as she placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool was a pointed wizards' hat, almost like a stereo type hat in Muggle stories. It was patched and frayed and very dirty. Hailey could almost imagine Malfoy thinking, _No way are they putting that dirty thing on my head!_ Hailey almost laughed out loud at this thought. Then she looked at Harry who was watching it with intense curiosity. She bit her lip and looked back at the Hat.

Suddenly, a rip near the brim of the Hat opened and started to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty  
__But don't judge by what you see,  
__I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A smarter hat then me.  
__You can keep your bowlers black,  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,  
__For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
__And I can cap them all.  
__There's nothing hidden in your head  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,  
__So try me on and I will tell you  
__Where you ought to be.  
__You might be in Gryffindor,  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
__Set Gryffindor apart;  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
__Where they are just and loyal,  
__Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
__And unafraid to toil;  
__Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,  
I__ you've a ready mind,  
__Where those of wit and learning,  
__Will always find their kind;  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin  
__You'll make your real friends,  
__Those cunning folk use any means  
__To achieve their ends.  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
__And don't get in a flap!  
__You're safe in hands (though I have none)  
__For I am a Thinking Cap!"_© (1)

There was a rouse of applause. Hailey smiled brightly at the song. She felt she would understand which House she was put in. Hailey looked around. Most of the first years looked relieved. Apparently, they heard Ron telling Harry about the test and became nervous.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat on the stool. There was a moment's pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and a table to the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Hailey noticed a fat ghost waving to her merrily.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted yet again, then Susan scampered to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table to the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry when he joined.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lavender was the first Griffindor, and the table to the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hailey made a mental note to avoid her as she watch Millicent stride over to the table. Hailey knew the Slytherins were known for more then their 'cunning'-ness.

"Elric, Edward!"

Hailey looked back at the hat and saw the blonde boy from the lake walk up to the stool. Actually, it didn't seem like he was walking, more like _gliding_—his movement was so smooth. He picked up the hat and put it on his head. As it fell over his eyes, he sat on the bench. It could have been two full minutes before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was applause for him as he removed the hat, revealing bangs that covered his eyes, and glided over to the Gryffindor table.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hailey gave a sideways glace to Harry and suddenly felt very nervous. Hailey knew she shouldn't be nervous, she should be just as excited as Hermione! Hailey tried to get rid of the feeling of uneasiness as Professor McGonagall called more people to the hat. She shut her eyes very tightly and shook her head very inconspicuously to grab a hold onto her feelings. Why did she feel this way? She looked back at Harry who looked as anxious as she felt.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The hat barely touched his head before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Should have been in Hufflepuff…." Hailey muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. They chuckled nervously in return.

Hailey heard a girl being sorted into a house just before—

"Potter, Hailey!"

Hailey scrambled towards the hat and heard a low murmuring as she also jammed it into her head just as Hermione had done. She took her seat on the stool and waited.

"Hmm…." said a voice in her ear. Hailey felt herself smiling. "You're difficult. Very difficult, indeed. Brave; smart; talented; and a thirst to prove yourself and help others. Where shall I put you?"

_As long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'm happy._ Hailey heard herself think.

"Not Slytherin? Dear, no. Maybe Ravenclaw?" the voice said.

_As long as I'm with Harry (and not in Slytherin), I don't care. _Hailey thought.

"Well, we aren't sure about your brother yet, Hailey. But, you could be very talented in Ravenclaw? You don't seem very sure for your brother. All right then—GRYFFINDOR!"

Hailey hoisted the hat off of her head and placed it back on the stool. She made her way, with a bright smile on her face. As Hailey passed Fred and George, they said, "Hailey, you owe us an explanation!" They said with stunned features across their faces.

Hailey laughed and took her seat next to Hermione.

The applause died down and Professor McGonagall continued.

"Potter, Harry!"

There was an even louder murmur around the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?" she heard some people saying. She also heard disbelieving, "_The_ Harry Potter?"

Hailey felt another sense of nerves over come her. What if Harry was sorted into another house? He may not have seemed very bright, but what if he really was? What if they were in separate Houses?

It took a full minute for the hat to shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" but to Hailey, it lasted like hours.

Hailey watched her brother make his way to the table. Percy Weasley shook his hand vigorously, and Fred and George sung, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry took his seat next to Hailey, who was so relieved, she hugged him. He seemed more then shocked by this gesture. A split second before Hailey let him go; she shut her eyes and squeezed him tightly. She saw a flash of a blonde face before her eyes. She let go of Harry in a hurry and looked who she was sitting across from. It was the boy newly daubed Edward. She flashed him a sheepish smile before she looked back at the Sorting Hat.

There were several more students before Ron was called. When he was, his face turned a nice shade of green. He sat upon the stool, and after a few seconds—

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

There were a couple people that asked if Hailey was going to be like James. All I'm gonna say is: you'll have to wait and see! O.-

1. I did not write this song, it was in the first book. I take no credit for it!

I'm very sorry I didn't update sooner! I was very sick. Plus, I lost the book for reference and who knows the book off of the top of their head? Anyway, it wasn't my fault it was lost. My little brother stole it and hid it behind the couch. And f.y.i, it's very hard to crack it's location from a two year old.

I have absolutely no sense of creativity, so I decided to name the boy after my favorite anime character, Edward Elric, from the Fullmetal Alchemist series (hence my signature).

"Real Facts" presented by Snapple!"

# 91

There are more telephones than people in Washington, D.C.

D.A.

-H.P. & F.M.A. Fanatic 4Eva


	8. Begining Feast!

_**Disclaimer-**__ I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling does. I own Hailey and a few other people. Oh, and I don't own Hogwarts song either!_

* * *

Hailey laughed and joked as she ate the warming dinner. Dumbledore did say a few choice words that made Hailey question his sanity, but she knew from the occasional dinner party with the old man. He never did mention anything about Hailey birthparents though…. She didn't dwell long on the thought. She chatted with Fred and George, Ron Hermione, and Harry. She explained to the Weasleys' that _didn't_ know her story. Hailey especially liked talking to Harry. She wanted to hear all about his life. 

"So they kept you in the cupboard under the stairs for eleven years?!" Hailey exclaimed. He nodded slowly. "Gosh, I fell terrible! I live with decent people! You lived with Muggles that didn't even appreciate the fact that you killed the most infamous wizard in the world!" Hailey felt a fury with them. She wanted to confront them and tell them _exactly _how special Harry really was.

"Don't worry about it." Harry mumbled.

"Of course I'm going to worry about it!" Hailey made a loud noise in her throat to voice her anger. "At least here, you'll be fed and have a decent bed! Muggles are so HORRID!" She saw Harry roll his eyes before he turned back to the food. He seemed utterly amazed that it appeared as it did.

Hailey looked across the table and spotted a ghost. She swallowed her potatoes hard and pointed with her fork. "You're Nick! Fred and George told me about you!"

"Ah, yes. That's correct." He said, flattered that she noticed him. "But I'm also known as Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington. I'm the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"Is it true you head isn't completely severed from your neck? That's why they call you Nearly Headless Nick, right?"

Harry looked up with intense curiosity.

A kid Hailey recognized as Seamus Finnigan. "_Nearly_ headless? How—"

Nick had the look of irritability as he pulled his head by his left ear to show it was hanging by some skin.

"That's so cool." Hailey breathed.

Harry gave her an odd look. Hailey only shrugged. "Mum always said I was a trouble-maker like my father… though I'm not completely sure which one she meant. I think she meant ours because all my Dad does is read the _Prophet_ and listen to the radio. He doesn't seem like he's at all a risk-taker."

Nick coughed to gain the attention of Harry and Hailey again. "So—new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable—he's the Slytherin ghost."

Hailey looked over to the Slytherin table. She saw the pearly white ghost staring with blank eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was sitting next to Malfoy who looked very displeased with the seating arrangements. Hailey giggled with satisfaction.

Hailey heard a question brought up by Seamus, but she didn't hear it. She looked a little down the table and saw the boy she though she saw shining at the lake. He wasn't talking to anyone, and only replied shortly after spoken to. His hair hung to his face. It still seemed wet, as though he was still drying off after falling into the lake, but his clothes were perfectly dry. His hair didn't drip at all, either. She wished she would see his eyes through his long bangs, but they were concealed.

The boy must have sensed he was being watched, because he looked up and into Hailey's eyes. She could see them now. Not entirely, but pieces of the,. They were pale blue. It was hard to see the pupil through the hair.

Hailey didn't want to think she was staring at him for too long, so she leaned across to him and said, "Hey Edward, what's up? Why aren't you talking?"

He shrugged and looked down at his plate again. She wrinkled his nose. If he was placed in Gryffindor, he must be brave and modest! Well, okay, look at Neville, she thought. But still, the boy was acting like he was a snob. She didn't like it.

Maybe he wasn't snobby, she thought again. Maybe he's just shy. "Stupid kid," she murmured.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she sung brightly as the deserts appeared. Hailey dug into plenty of pudding and treacle tart and Jell-O.

Then, they started into a conversation about their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron. Hailey knew Neville quite well, actually. She knew things about him that she promised her folks never to speak about.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch." Said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me—he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned—but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came around fro dinner, and he was hanging me out of the upstairs window by my ankles when Great Auntie Enid offered him some meringue and he accidentally let me go. But I bounced—" Hailey beamed as she remembered his gran telling her family during a party when Hailey was about eight as well. The old lady seemed so happy. "—all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faced when I got in here—they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased, he bought me my toad."

Hailey roared with laughter, she loved the story. "But Hailey, you know the story all ready!" Neville said.

"I know!" she said wiping a small tear from her eye that formed. "But it makes me laugh every time! I used to think you were my only Muggle friend!"

Neville laughed at this discovery. Hailey had known Neville since the age of five. They went way back.

Hailey turned to Hermione who was talking with Percy. They were talking about lessons… something about Transfiguration.

Hailey turned to Harry who was studying the teachers at the Head Table. He seemed to concentrate on either Quirrell, with his absurd turban, or Severus Snape. Then it happened—Harry brought his hand up to his lightening-bolt shaped scar with and "Ouch!"

"What is it?" Hailey asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"N-Nothing." It was an obvious lie, but Hailey let it slid.

"Hailey, do you know any of the teachers at the table?" Harry asked.

"I know all of them." She said, confused by the question. Did he really want to get on good terms with them already?

"Who's the teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked.

"_Snivellus."_ The word hissed out of her mouth before she knew what it meant.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Professor Snape. My Godfather showed me some letter to and old pal of his called Prongs. It said something about Snivellus washing his hair, so the name came to mind." Hailey smirked. "Prongs was genius. I asked him if I knew who he was, 'cause I thought the name seemed familiar and my Godfather said I might, so I guessed lots of people. This was before I knew I was your sister, so I never guessed Mom or Dad. I'll have to write him an owl at some point to ask."

Harry didn't seem to follow, but he nodded.

"Anywho, Snape teaches Potions and everyone reckons he's after Quirrell's job." Hailey explained further. "Snape knows a lot about the Dark Arts, he does. If you didn't know, Quirrell's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They have to get a new one each year."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Its cursed." said Fred simply, from across the table.

"It is?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," replied George. "This place can't keep a teacher for more then a year."

"It's a little depressing really," Fred nodded.

Then, the desserts disappeared. Hailey looked up at the Head Table to see Dumbledore standing. The hall was silent.

Time for the speech, Hailey thought.

She listened to the old man explaining about the Forbidden Forest to the first years. They weren't allowed to go in. Then something about magic in the hallways. She knew the caretaker had been around since Nancy and John came to this school.

Something about Quidditch, Hailey wasn't interested. She never really fancied the sport. She played it once in a while with the Weasleys', but she didn't enjoy it.

Then there was an announcement on a more serious note. Third-floor corridor? Right-hand side? Out of bounds? Hailey _so_ wanted to explore the entire school! Fred and George claimed that there was secret passages!

Harry muttered something to Percy across her and Hermione and Percy replied, but she wasn't listening.

Hailey's smile grew as she heard they were going to since the school song. Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand and a long gold ribbon shot out and twisted itself into words.

"Everyone, pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

The school bellowed the words and the tunes clashed horribly, but it was a fun time!

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
__Teach us something, please,  
__Whether we be old and bald  
__Or young with scabby knees,  
__Our heads could do with filling  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air,  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we've forgot,  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot._

Hailey did a quick, pop tune she heard from a Muggle radio once. Fred and George were last to finish with a very slow funeral march. When they finished, Dumbledore was the one who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bed time. Off you trot!"

Gryffindor first years were led my Percy. They followed his up moving staircases. Harry looked utterly amazed. She didn't blame him. There was much more magic then anyone could imagine at this place. She loved it.

There was a poltergeist called Peeves that appeared with bunch of walking sticks. Hailey glared at him as he taunted the first years.

She took out a straw and a piece of paper from her robe pocket. The paper came from a Chocolate Frog Card she already had. She chewed it up, shoved it in the straw, and aimed carefully. Peeves didn't even see it coming. She shot the spitball right up his nose. He wrinkled his nose and dropped the walking sticks on Neville's head. Hailey hid the straw before anyone but Harry saw it.

The first years laughed and Hailey stood, proud of herself. Why wouldn't she be? She was just messing with the school's ghost bully and wasn't caught. Not even Percy seemed to mind, for he tried and failed to shoo Peeves away.

They walked up to a portate hole and the Fat Lady in the picture asked for a passward. Percy said, "Caput Draconis." Before the frame swung open.

Hailey crawled into the portate hole and yawned. "Good night Harry." She said as she walked with Hermione up the girls staircase that Percy directed.

Harry and Ron went up the stairs with Dean, Neville, Seamus and Edward. He was quiet, oddly. Harry glanced back at him and felt a tinge of pity for him. The boy kept his head down and didn't talk.

When the boys got dressed, Edward Elric was first into bed and drew the hanging around his four-poster. He blocked out everything from view, or tried.

The other boys climbed into bed and exstinguished the lamps. Before Harry closed the hangings, he looked around. There was a light coming from Edward's bed. It was an eerie, green-ish glow that reminded him of water.

He ignored the odd feeling he had as he swung the curtains shut. He fell asleep.

He had a horrible nightmare, but in the morning, he couldn't remember what it was….

* * *

"Random Real Fact"

#224

Your breathing rate increases when you start to type.

I just finished with the 7th Harry Potter Book, _Deathly Hallows_.

OMG! IT WAS SO GOOD! I CRIED!

So, I finally decided to update, weird huh? I just had this urging to get to the seventh book with this story!!!! So I've got to write fast! YAY!

Who else finished _Deathly Hallows_? Who spent an entire night reading it? I stayed up 'till 6:30 the other night.

So, I read the book in pretty much three days. I got the book last Sunday, but it was taken from me Wednesday until Sunday again. Just for some play I was putting on, anyway, it's a long story.

R&R PLEASE!


	9. First Week

**Disclaimer-** _I don't own Harry Potter and never will. But I'll always own Hailey, Edward, and a few other characters. I'm not going to put out any more disclaimers._

* * *

Hailey bounded down the girls' staircase the next morning, all dressed in her robes. She met Ron and Harry at the portrait hole. "Hey guys!" Hailey said cheerfully.

"Hey," Harry and Ron said.

"Sleep well?" Hailey asked.

"Not really," Ron grumbled. "That Elric kid had a light on all night long. It was weird!"

Hailey thought of the peculiar glow the boy gave off on the lake, but shook it off. "Maybe he's afraid of the dark?"

"Maybe not," said a quiet voice from behind that made them all jump. It was Edward Elric standing behind them, waiting for them to go through to hole to breakfast.

"Oh, morning Edward!" Hailey said optimistically. "You sleep well? Those beds are really comfy!"

He nodded. "Could you please move?" he asked quieter still. "I would like some breakfast."

Hailey took notice of his voice. It was like a song of a dove. It was soft and smooth. But he continued to keep his head down.

The trio climbed through the hole, but Hailey stayed behind for Edward. She was curious about him.

"So, Edward…." Hailey said when he appeared.

"Call me Ed." he said even quieter still.

"'Kay. So, Ed. Do you like this place so far?" she asked.

"I guess." They walked along together down the stairs.

"You 'guess'?" Hailey questioned.

"Actually, I'm surprised they let the likes of me walk through these halls." He said, keeping his head down. Hailey only laughed.

"Dumbledore let my Godfather in and he's a werewolf! I think they'd let Muggle-borns and half-breeds walk the halls."

For the first time since she'd set eyes on him, he smiled kindly at her. "Thanks."

"So, are you a werewolf?" Hailey asked.

"No, I'm far from it." He said quietly again. He was back to his demeanor, but seemed to have gained Hailey's trust.

"What are you, then?" Hailey asked, tilting her head to the side. "Muggle-born?"

He looked at her again. She could see his misty eyes through his hair. She smiled encouragingly. "No, I'm not. I'm half-and-half."

"So which one was Muggle?" Hailey asked.

"Neither." He said. Hailey furrowed her brow. She didn't understand.

"You're part creature?" she asked. He nodded. They had reached the Great Hall. It was filled with students eating breakfast.

"If you guess, I'll give you ten Galleons." He said before he rushed off, leaving her stunned.

She dropped down in between Ron and Harry furiously and shoved her face with toast. "What's up?" Ron asked.

"That darn Ed kid! He said he'd give me ten Galleons if I guess what creature one of his parents are!" she took an unbuttered bagel and chewed it ferociously.

"You mean he's a half-breed?" Ron asked.

"Like Hagrid?" Harry supplied.

"You bet."

Ron leaned back in his chair and Harry leaned back too they could talk behind Hailey.

"She eats a lot when she's mad. If you get her mad enough, she'll get fat in one night." Ron explained, grinning.

Hailey took a handful of marmalade and shoved it in Ron's face. He sat up straight and spluttered.

Fred and George, who were passing by, laughed at Ron's face. "What happened to you? Marmalade attack you again?"

"No, Hailey did." Ron grumbled and he took and napkin and wiped his face off.

"Nice work Hailey." said Fred.

"Yes, excellent job," George agreed.

"You'll get to be top of our list for free stuff!" they said at once before they departed.

"What to they mean?" Harry asked.

"They'll get me free joke stuff at some point in their lives." She replied as she ate cereal.

The Gryffindors had their schedules passed out to them by McGonagall. "Good morning Professor." Hailey said, grinning as she accepted her schedule.

"Hailey, will you _please_ not get into any trouble this year? Your parents reminded me about your rebellious streak that's been happening." McGonagall said sternly.

"Oh, of course Professor!" Hailey bowed her head. "I'd do anything for my favorite Hogwarts teacher."

"Sucking up isn't going to get you extra credit." McGonagall said briskly before moving on.

Hailey snapped. "Oh, darn!"

She looked back at the teacher and said something about a kid named James.

Hailey took the time to examine her schedule. "Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic! This year will be fun! Ooooh…. Look Harry! We have Astronomy!"

Harry examined his schedule looking at every subject. Later that day, Harry told Hailey magic wasn't all he expected it to be. It was a lot more. Hailey grinned and winked. "Well of course. Waving a stick and saying funny words like _Abra Kadabra _isn't going to make life better. Actually, I think that spell is something that changes underwear."

Harry laughed at this. He seemed like the person who didn't get a lot of laughs in life. Hailey was bound to make him laugh everyday, even on his worst days.

They had History of Magic and Hailey found it excruciatingly boring. She paid attention for about five minutes then she found herself daydreaming and doodling. The class was taught by a ghost who probably didn't know he was dead. According to Percy, he got up to teach one day but left his body behind.

Charms was very interesting. It was taught by Professor Flitwick. When he said Harry's name during role, he toppled of the stack of books that helped him reach his desk. The whole class snickered.

"Harry, I think he likes you." Hailey muttered.

"Just a little," he replied.

In Transfiguration, McGonagall gave the class a talking-to when they settled down. She explained how complex it was as well as dangerous. Yet, she changed her desk into a pig and back again. The class was excited, but Hailey knew better. That was advance magic. The class took complicated notes and were each given a match to change into a needle. Hailey got it on her third try, but Hermione got it on her first. McGonagall had shone the class both match, though. They were silver and pointy and a Ravenclaw student had the look of envy in her eyes.

The class everyone was looking forward to the most was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was actually a bit of a joke. Quirrell's classroom smelled very strongly like garlic. Kids were saying it was to ward of a vampire he met in Romania. Hailey, for some reason, had doubts. She had a lot of doubts about this man. His turban was given to him by an African prince for fighting off a zombie, according to Quirrell. But when Seamus asked how he fought of the zombie, he turned pink and started to talk about the weather.

When they left the class, they ran into Fred and George. "Didja smell his turban?" they asked in unison.

"I did when he passed up and down the isles." Ron said. "He smelled rank!"'

"We reckon he stuffed it with garlic." George grinned as they walked down the halls together.

"Yeah, to ward off that so-called vampire." Fred grinned and chuckled.

Came Friday, Hailey and Hermione went into the Great Hall. They sat down with Ron and Harry. "Did you get lost?" Hailey asked.

"No!" Ron laughed.

"Not once!" Harry said.

"Good!" Hailey turned back to Hermione. "I know you're really, really smart Hermione, so I gotta ask you a few questions so I can get ten Galleons."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes! Please help me?" Hailey folded her hands and shrunk.

"Of course I'll help." Hermione said.

"Thank you, thank you!" Hailey beamed and sat upright. "So, you know Ed Elric, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"He told me that—"

She heard "Double Potions with the Slytherins" and turned to Ron. "No way!" She dug out her schedule and stared at it. "Oh, crap!"

"I wish McGonagall favored us…." Harry said to Ron's explanation.

"What were you going to ask me?" Hermione said, getting fluster about being ignored.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Hailey went on. "Ed told me he was a half-breed. But I'm not completely sure what kind. I mean, he won't even tell me which one's the creature! So, I've been studying him, and he does have very strange qualities."

"Like?"

An owl dropped in front of Harry. Hailey ignored it. "Well, he shines gold when he's near water and Harry and Ron said is kept some sort of light on. I think he glows in the dark, because of how fast he gets dressed and into bed."

"You've _watched_ him?" Hermione asked. Hailey flushed. "No way! Ew!"

Hermione thought for a moment. "He's always keeping his head down. He doesn't talk much. His voice sounds like a song…. Maybe he's part mermaid? His hair is always wet."

"I asked him if he spoke any other language and he said English and French were his strong points." Hailey grumbled, poking her waffle with her fork. "I've been begging for hints all week! He doesn't give me anything! Nothing useful, anyway. If he was half merm-ish then he would be able to speak it. Mermaid in Muggle stories are very far from the real thing, I can tell you that." She said, responding to the doubtful look in Hermione's face. "I've read _The Little Mermaid._ They're beautiful, lovely and hate humans in that book. I can tell you, their voices aren't like music either."

Hermione sighed. "We'll investigate it if you want after lessons. We can go to the library."

"Thank you so much 'Mione!" Hailey hugged her new friend. "I _really_ want to win that ten Galleons!"

* * *

'Kay…. So this is fun! I won't update without five reviews! I swear you that!!!

So, read and review!


	10. Potions with Snape

**'Kay.. since I didn't get any reveiws last chapter, I'll play a game with you guys! I'm going to put the same not on the bottom as well.**

**Three Reviews: A sentance from _The Potters Two: The Chamber of Secrets._**

**Ten Reviews: A paragraph of a future chapter.**

**I've already written the next two chapters, so I'll be waiting!!**

* * *

While the class was waiting for Snape to come and open the classroom doors, Hailey asked who the owl was from.

"It was from Hagrid. He asked me to come down for tea after lessons." Harry replied.

Hailey wrinkled her nose. "Crap, I want to go! But I've gotta win that ten Galleons from Ed first." The raven-haired girl glanced at the boy. He was looking at her and he gave her a smirk as if he heard her. She just blew him a raspberry.

Snape stared the class by calling role. When he called Hailey's name he briefly paused and stared at her. He muttered something under his breath that no one heard before he moved on to Harry.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Out new—_celebrity_."

Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind their hands. Snape finished role and started a speech. Hailey pretended to be deeply into it, but she read the book for potions and knew all about it. She heard the word "dunderhead" and furrowed her brows.

There was dark silence after the speech. Then….

"Potter!" Both Hailey and Harry looked up. "_Mr._ Potter. What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked at Ron, then at Hailey. Hermione's hand shot in the air. Gosh, Hailey thought. This was simple!

"I don't know, sir." Harry replied. Hailey hit her forehead with the heel of her palm before she raised her hand.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored the girl's hands.

"Let's try again Potter," Hailey let her hand drop. It was falling asleep. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hailey's hand shot up again. Hermione's stretched as high has her hand could go without leaving the seat.

Hailey looked at the Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy and gave them a nasty glare. They were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

Snape was beginning to taunt Harry, so she decided to read between the lines. He only said Potter for the last question.

"Sir, a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat." Hailey said quietly. "It can be used to cure most poisons."

Snape looked at Hailey. "I'm sorry, but did I ask you?" he sneered.

"I'm not sure, sir. You said 'Potter,' and it's hard to tell if you were talking to my brother or me, sir." Hailey said as respectfully as she could.

He only gave her a nasty look and looked back at Harry. "Mr. Potter, What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione stood up, her hand raised, stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. Hailey tried to pull her back down to her seat, but she wouldn't.

"I don't know, Professor Snape," Harry said quietly. "I think Hermione does, though. Why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed; Seamus winked at Harry, however Snape was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Your interrupting sister told you what a bezoar is. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummage for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "As you the Potter duo, you each get a point taken from Gryffindor for pure cheek."

He turned his back to the board and Hailey stuck her tongue out towards him. The class was given as assignment in pairs. Hailey was paired with Neville and Harry and Ron were paired together. Things did not go well for Gryffindors. He watched them work and criticized everyone except for Malfoy.

Hailey was weighing dried nettles when it happened. Loud hissing filled the dungeon. Hailey looked toward their cauldron, grimaced, and jumped back. "Oh no! Neville! No! I'm sorry! I must have read the book wrong!" She covered her face as Neville fell to the floor, moaning in agony and pain as angry boils sprang up on his arms and legs. "I'm so sorry!"

Snape glided over to them like a giant bat. "Idiot boy!" he snarled. "You added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire, didn't you?" Neville whimpered as Hailey knelt down next to him. "Don't worry, Neville! I'm sure you'll be just fine! Now, what was it that Mum taught me?"

"Potter, get up!" Snape snarled. He told (more like spat) to Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron.

"Mr. Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought you'd make yourself look good if he did wrong, did you? That's—"

"No, sir!" Hailey piped up. "It was my fault! I read the instructions wrong and told him too!"

"You did, did you Ms. Potter? Why didn't you let him do it himself, then? He might have done a better job then you." Hailey's eye filled with tears. "He told me he wasn't very good at potions! Mum always let me help with potion making at home! She said I was a natural! He told me a potion blew in his face last time he tried helping his Gran make a potion! So, I thought I had it right! Please, sir, don't blame this on Harry! He was busy with his own potion! He—"

"Enough!" Snape demanded. "Fine, I was only going to take a point from your brother, but for your insolence, I'll take five."

Hailey only glared at him, huffing. She blinked the tears back. She thought she was good! What was wrong? I was her fault Neville got hurt. _Well, I guess it's fair…_ she thought. She sucked the tears back to prove she was strong. She then turned her fury on Malfoy. She flicked a dungbomb into his cauldron when Snape's back was turned a half-hour later as he was carping Dean Thomas. His potion exploded. Good thing there was nothing left of the dungbomb, or else she would have been in trouble. Unfortunately, no one was hurt.

Another half-hour after that, Hailey climbed the steps out of the dungeon with Hermione. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MAN IS AN ADULT!" she yelled out of earshot. Hermione gapped.

"Did you just insult a teacher?!" She asked.

"Yes! _Five_ points! Just for making a _tiny_ mistake! I apologized to Neville and I still will after he's out of the hospital wing, but _come on_!" Hailey started to ramble on and on and on.

After lessons Hailey and Hermione when into the library. They started looking for books on magical creatures. While Hermione was studying grindilows, Hailey went to look for another book.

She was looking at the shelves while walking and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" Hailey chirped. She looked at Edward who was the same height as her, she noticed.

"Looking for this?" He said, holding a book about sea creatures.

"Not really. Unless you _want_ me to look for it," Hailey said.

He only grinned. "I'll give you a hint, but I'll have to take away five Galleons.

_"What?!"_ She heard a "shhh" from somewhere toward the center of the room.

"It's a very big hint I think you might even guess it on the spot." Ed said, waving the book.

"Fine," she sighed heavily, reaching a hand out, expecting him to give her the book. "What is it?"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I lure you, don't I?"

Hailey leaned away from him, wide-eyed. "W-What?" It was the oddest question ever!

He only smirked and handed her the book.

"I'm surprised. I thought you were smarter then that." He said as he walked away.

Hailey fumed as she dropped down in the seat next to Hermione. "I can't believe that punk… asking me if he _lures_ me. FEH!" She grumbled some curses Hermione was obviously to busy to hear. Hailey threw the book open and flipped through the pages furiously.

"Wait, he said 'lure'?" Hermione asked. Hailey nodded. "Mermaids lure people into rocks and crash their ships."

"No, they don't. They live underwater. Have horrible voices, and dislike certain humans." Hailey found the page on mermaids and showed Hermione. She made a face. "See? Toldja."

"I obviously stand corrected." She said as she looked back at her book. Hermione didn't seem to like being proven wrong.

"He said, 'I lure you, don't I?' What kind of creature lures others…. He gave me a book on ocean creatures…." Hailey turned the pages. As she did so, she passed ugly creatures. Some of the pages even made quiet, ugly sounds to match the picture.

"Erg, what is he?!" She laid her head down on her book when it had been a hour of studying. "I'm not even studying for school! This kid is driving me nuts!"

Hermione closed her book and looked at Hailey. "Hailey, why don't you just give up? Ten Galleons isn't all that great, is it? I mean, you could probably hassle Malfoy into giving you that money. He seems like the rich type."

Hailey only twitched her eye. "But this is _challenging_. I know getting Malfoy's money would be very rewarding, but… er…"

Hermione only exhale noisily. "Well, Hailey. I've got to do some homework. I'd suggest you do the same before you go on your quest." Hermione got up and grabbed her books to put away. Hailey but every book away except the book Ed gave her. It was a book called _Creatures of the Sea and Ocean Depths._ She checked it out and left the library to find Harry and Ron.

"Your really trying hard, aren't you?" a voice behind her said. Hailey jumped and looked around at who was talking to her.

"Ed, are you stalking me? Or do you just happen to be where I am at the same time?" Hailey asked, placing her hands on her hips.

He shrugged. "A little of both." The boy gained a lot of confidence over the past week. His eyes were hidden behind his hair again. It was a wonder he could even see.

"Well, if you're just going to pop up everywhere, you should be able to see where you're going. That hair of yours is really long…." Hailey pointed out.

"Yes, well, I can see. And it's better this way." The boy looked away from Hailey. He held a straight face.

"Your eyes have anything to do what your parent is?" Hailey asked.

"Yes." He replied. "They're my mothers."

"So, you mom is a sea creature?" Hailey asked. He nodded. She stepped closer to him. "And your hair?" He nodded.

"It's my dad's color, though." He said as he stared at her again.

"Does your mother look human?" Hailey stepped up to him.

"If I tell you, the bet is off. You're working hard, aren't you?" Ed only smiled at her before he turned on his heels and ran off.

Hailey made a small noise of disapproval before she ran up to the Gryffindor common room. She ran the book up to the girl's dormitory before she trotted back down to look for someone to talk to. Fred and George were leaning over something and they were in deep conversation. Hailey went up to them quietly and shouted: "WHATCHA DOIN'?"

They both jumped and looked at her. Fred tapped a piece of old parchment as George replied. "Scheming. And you, young troublemaker?"

"Oh, trying to figure out a half-breed's other half. Nothing special." Hailey replied casually.

"Sounds boring." Fred said, grinning.

"It's a drag, as the Americans would say it. So, what's the newest plot?" Hailey said as she sat inbetween the twins. They conversed with her some old plots that didn't work. So, they were going to try it a second time, but make it bigger. She talked with them until they decided to put it into action. "Can I come with?" Hailey asked, but they only smirked, shaking their heads as they left.

"No fun, anyways," Hailey grumbled as she got up. It was too late to go down to Hagrid's, it was almost time for dinner and she needed to eat. She was starving!

* * *

**'Kay.. since I didn't get any reveiws last chapter, I'll play a game with you guys!**

**Three Reviews: A sentance from _The Potters Two: The Chamber of Secrets._**

**Ten Reviews: A paragraph of the next chapter.**

**I've already written the next two chapters, so I'll be waiting!!**


	11. Flying Lessons

**Let's play a game! (I'm going to put the same not on the bottom as well.)**

**Every...**

**...Three Reviews: A sentence from _The Potters Two: The Chamber of Secrets._**

**...Ten Reviews: A paragraph of a future chapter.**

**I've already written the next chapter, so I'll be waiting!!**

* * *

Hailey went down to dinner and found Harry and Ron. She dropped into a seat across from them and started eating—a lot. 

"Who got you mad now?" Ron asked.

"Ed, Fred, and George," Hailey replied with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"What did they do?" Harry questioned.

"Ed's a long story," she said as she gulped down the food, "But Fred and George wouldn't let me help them in their plans!"

"Hailey's going to be just like them," Ron told Harry. "I swear, she's so weird sometimes…."

On Monday, there was a notice on the bulletin board about flying lessons on Thursday—Gryffindor and Slytherins would be learning together.

"Typical," Harry said darkly, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"I don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how he's good at Quidditch, but I think it's all talk."

"Well, I certainly didn't inherit any skills from Dad, but you might have." Hailey told Harry.

"What do you mean?" Ron and Harry said together.

"Hailey, remember, you're adopted. I don't know if _our_ dad was any good at Quidditch." Harry reminded her.

"Geeze, Harry, I _am_ talking about James Potter! He was one of the greatest Seekers at Hogwarts! He was a brilliant Quidditch player!" Hailey said, rolling her eyes.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"He's got a Quidditch House Cup with his name on it in the Trophy Room. I'll show you some time."

Anyway, about flying…. Malfoy constantly boasted about his flying skills. Especially the one where he almost avoided a Muggle helicopter. Ron and Seamus would tell people stories as well.

Hailey remembered a time when Neville asked to go flying on a broom with Hailey when they were about nine. His grandmother told him no, but Hailey thought she had a good reason. She discussed with Harry about his accidents with both feet on the ground. They agreed that he was better off not flying.

Hermione tried to learn broomstick flying out of a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Hailey tried to tell her that flying wasn't something you would learn through a book, but she couldn't get it through her head, could she? Hailey learned the girl was very narrow-minded.

On Thursday morning, Hermione tried to give them all flying tips. Neville was hanging on to every word. Hailey stopped trying to convince her on Wednesday. Hermione's lecture stopped when the owls arrived.

Hailey got an owl with two packages.

_Hailey dear,  
__It's lovely to hear from you! Your father and I have been wondering how you've been. I hope you and your brother are getting along… Did you even tell him? I hope you did.  
__When you told me you didn't expect Harry to be getting many owls this year, I decided that I could send you both treats. The packages are labeled accordingly.  
__Tell me more about this boy you wrote about—the half-breed. He seems interesting. Have you figured out what he is yet?  
__It doesn't matter, dear. You'll always be my little smartie!  
__Your father sends his love, as do I.  
__Mom_

Hailey grinned as she tossed Harry his package. "What's this?" he asked.

"Something from Mum and Dad," Hailey replied as she opened the brown covering and ate a couple sweets. "They didn't want you to feel lonely. They like you too, you know."

Harry flushed as he opened the package and popped a few sweets into his mouth.

Hailey looked at Neville who also got a package. It was a clear glass ball the size of a large marble. Hailey knew what it was a once.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows how I forget things—this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red—oh…" The Remembrall turned scarlet, "…you've forgotten something…."

Neville tried to remember what he forgot, but it didn't come to mind. Then, Malfoy showed up with his cronies and scooped it up. Harry and Ron stood up, but McGonagall was there quickly. She could spot trouble in a flash.

"What's going on here?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy dropped it on the table. "Just looking," he said before he sloped away with the dumb-double.

At three-thirty, the Gryffindor first-years hurried down the front steps into the ground for their first flying lesson. When they got to the grounds, they were directed to stand next to the brooms and stick their right hands over the broomstick.

"…And say 'Up!'" Madam Hooch ordered.

"UP!" Everyone shouted. Hailey scrutinized when it didn't fly to her hand right away like Harry's did. She glanced at Hermione. Her broom simply rolled over and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Hailey finally got her broom to jump into her hand and grinned.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Hailey, Harry, and Ron were delighted when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he's been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," the old lady said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle—twelve feet—twenty feet. Hailey bit her nails in fear for Neville. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom—

WHAM—THUD—CRACK— and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. Hailey made to go towards him to see the damage but Madam Hooch ordered everyone to stay put. Hailey looked up at the broom which was higher and drifting toward the forest.

Hailey heard "broken wrist" and knew Neville wasn't as bad as she thought he might have been.

Madam Hooch told everyone to stay where they were and not to move or they'd be expelled faster then any of them could say "Quidditch."

"Oh… Neville…." Hailey groaned.

"Have you known him long?" Hermione asked Hailey.

"I've known him as long as I've known Ron and the Weasleys. That's a very, very long time." Hailey replied, looking worried. "He's like my brother."

Hailey watched them and once they were out of earshot, he heard a cold statement: "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins laughed along with Malfoy. Hailey glared darkly at him. "Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry-babies!"

Hailey was about to retort for Parvati, but Malfoy noticed something.

"Look!" the blond said, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glinted as he held it high.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere to Longbottom to find—how about—up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled. Hailey was glowing with pride. Finally, Harry was doing something about his enemy. She wasn't going to butt in. Unfortunately, Malfoy has leapt onto his broom and taken off. He wasn't lying; Hailey had to give him that. He _could_ fly well. From the topmost branches of an oak, he called, "Come and get it Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"_No!"_ shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch—" Hailey put a hand on her arm to silence her. When the bushy-haired girl gave her a disapproving look, Hailey only shrugged. "He's got to fight his own battles, Hermione. Let him have some fun."

Hermione only looked up to watch the scene. Harry took off and was soon even with Malfoy. Hailey folded her arms, impressed. Malfoy was very stunned.

Hailey couldn't hear the conversation going on by the treetops, but she see lips moving. Malfoy tried to sneer, but looked too worried. Harry shot toward Malfoy and the other got away just in time. Hailey clapped for her brother, as did a few others.

"Catch it if you can, then!" Malfoy shouted and threw the Remembrall high into the air before it streaked toward the ground.

Harry, amazingly, caught the Remembrall a foot from the ground. He toppled off his broom and Hailey ran toward him.

"That was _fantastic_—"

"HARRY POTTER!"

Hailey's eyes widened as she whirled around. McGonagall was running toward them. Harry stood up, and Hailey could see him shaking.

"_Never—_in all my time at Hogwarts—" The teacher was, for once, speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "—how _dare_ you—might have broken your neck—"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor—"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil—"

"But Malfoy—"

"That's _enough, _Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Hailey bit her lip, then began chewing her nails again. She didn't want Harry to leave school yet! She had only just met him! She _had_ to find a way to get him to stay!

Maybe, Dumbledore would call for questioning… Yeah! That would prove his innocence!

Hailey looked over at Malfoy. "If Harry's expelled, I'll show you a neat trick I showed Peeves."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were snickering, fell silent.

"I swear, if he does, you won't be about to see your shoes for a month!"

He couldn't get expelled… he just _couldn't._

* * *

**Let's play a game!**

**Every...**

**...Three Reviews: A sentence from _The Potters Two: The Chamber of Secrets._**

**...Ten Reviews: A paragraph of a future chapter.**

**I've already written the next two chapters, so I'll be waiting!!**


	12. Broomsticks and Trickery

**Let's play a game! (I'm going to put the same not on the bottom as well.)**

**Every...**

**...Three Reviews: A sentence from **_**The Potters Two: The Chamber of Secrets.**_

**...Ten Reviews: A paragraph of a future chapter.**

"You're _joking_."

It was dinnertime and Harry just told Hailey and Ron something fantastic. Harry was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was the Seeker. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he forgot about it. Hailey was stunned enough to forget to chew. She swallowed and choked on her chicken. Harry had to thump her on the back a couple of times before she could breathe again.

"S-_Seeker_?" Hailey repeated.

"But first years _never_—you must be the youngest house player in about—"

"—a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. "Wood told me."

Hailey hugged Harry. "Oh! Congrats bro! This is the best new I heard since I found out you were my brother!"

Ron was just so amazed and impressed, he gaped at Harry.

"I start training next week." Harry told the two after Hailey let go of him. "Only, don't tell anyone. Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George came into the Hall and hurried over to the trio.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too—Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

Hailey snorted into her plate. "Oliver Wood? Skipping? I never thought I'd ever hear of that."

"Oh yes, Wood is very into Quidditch. He plans to have a life of Quidditch… you know, make a living." George explained.

"Anyway, we've got to go. Lee reckons he's found a new way out of the school."

"Bet it's the one behind Gregory the Smarmy that we found our first week. See you."

The twins had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting on a train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." Harry replied coolly. Of course, to Hailey, it wasn't the best comeback. There was nothing little about Crabbe and Goyle. Didn't matter much, since all they could do was crack their knuckles with a bunch of teacher and the High Table overlooking the crowd.

Hailey snickered anyway.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only—no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy sized up Crabbe and Goyle before choosing Crabbe. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; it's always unlocked."

"Later, loser." Hailey waved to them as they left, but she was worried about Harry's safety. As Ron explained what a wizards duel was, Hailey thought about some spells she's heard her father cast. She remembered him showing her a Shielding Charm… only she couldn't remember the words. Crap, she thought, Harry might loose.

"I'm going," she said openly. The boys rounded on her.

"A girl can't go." Ron said quickly.

"Ron, if you can't remember, I'm better at any charm then you. And I just want to watch, okay? Malfoy is a twit, so I want to see how good at magic he is."

"Excuse me?" a voice said above them. They all looked up to see Hermione with her hands on her hips. "Oh, 'ello Hermione!"

"Can't a person eat in peace in the place?" She ignored Ron.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying—"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"—and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll loose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry. Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure these two are taken care of." Hailey assured Hermione.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

- - -

Hailey spent the time towards midnight my reading the book that Edward had given her in the library. She finally turned to one of the last chapters and saw a picture of a beautiful lady sitting on a rock holding a harp. She was pale and had gorgeous pale skin, bright gold eyes, and long shining gold hair. She had a golden glow to her. Strangely, her feet resembled that of a bird's. Hailey was mesmerized by the picture. It sung beautifully. She looked at the caption that read "Siren."

So, that's what his mother was… Hailey finally figured it out. His mother was a Siren. She examined the picture and saw a man at the edge of the rock the lady was singing on. He was clinging to the rock for his life in the ocean. The waves pounded on the man and the rock.

_Siren:_

_Sirens are dangerous creatures that live on the rocks just off the islands of __Anthemusa. They are rare to find, but also horrible to come across. They sing and play beautiful music to lure humans on boats into a false sense of secrurity and drive their boats into rocks, causing them to crash and drown the passengers and crew. It is amusing to the Sirens, themselves. _

_Around water in the dark, the Siren glow gold. It is a trademark. It is very rare to see them away from water but when they are seen, they can glow green, like a light shone under sea-water. _

Hailey glanced at the clock and noticed it was thirty to twleve. She got up, noticing Hermione sitting up too. Hailey put on her purple bathrobe and Hermione put on a pink one. They walked down together, not saying a word. The two got into the common room and Hailey finally spoke.

"So, I found out Ed's part Siren. It was his mother, obviously." Hailey looked at Hermione for her reaction. She simply smiled at her.

"Good for you, you won five Galleons, right?" Hailey nodded as she moved toward the boys staircase. She heard footsteeps coming down the staircase.

"Ready?" she whispered to Harry and Ron as they moved to the portait hole.

"I think so…" Harry muttered just as a light came on. The three wheeled around to look at Hermione.

"_You!"_ Ron said furriously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother." Hailey's eyes widened. How can Hermione do that? She didn't even know Harry and Ron! "Percy—he's a prefect, he'd have put a stop to this."

Hailey couldn't believe her friend was being so interfering!

"Hermione, it's pointless, these two are as stubborn as me. You can't stop them. Well, maybe Ron, but that's different." Hailey said as Ron ushered Harry through the hole. "Just go back to bed, alright? We know what we're doing, no worries!"

But Hermione wasn't so easily put out. She followed Hailey out of the portait hole, hissing like an angry goose. "Don't you _care _about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching spells."

"Go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so—"

Hailey was about to tell her that they wouldn't go home just for breaking curfew, but when she turned to Hermione, she heard a shriek of "Now what about I going to do?!"

The Fat Lady must have taken a nighttime stroll.

"Well, that's your problem. We're going to be late." said Ron.

The trio started going down the hall when Hermione caught up with them. "I'm going with you."

"You are _not._"

"Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filtch to catch me? If he finds us four, I'm going to tell him the truth, that was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You'd sell out your own friend?" Hailey whimpered momentarily. Hermione only crossed her arms, dignified.

"Shut up," Harry said sharply. "I heard something."

It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, swuinting through the dark.

It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but suddenly he jerked awake as they crept nearer.

"Oh, Neville," Hailey helped him stand up. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here for hours!" Neville exclaimed. "Thank goodness you found me! I couldn't remember the new passward to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville." Harry said quickly.

"Yeah, oh, and by the way, the passward is 'Pig Snout,' but a fat lot of good that'll do you. The Fat Lady isn't in the portait." Hailey explained.

"How's you're arm?" Harry asked.

"Fine," replied Neville, showing them the arm. "Madam Promfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good—well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later—" Ron was saying.

"Don't leave me!" Neville scrambled to his feet. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and glared at Hermione and Neville. "If either of you get us caught, I won't rest until I've learned that Curse of Bogies that Quirrell told us about, and use it on you."

They flitted through the corridors, stripped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. The group was lucky, there was no sign of Filtch or Mrs. Norris anywhere… yet.

The five of them tiptoed into the trophy room. Hailey looked around at the trophies while they waited for Malfoy and Crabbe.

"They're late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

"_Harry, come here!"_ Hailey hissed as she beckoned him frantically. He stepped next to her and looked at the trophy she was pointing too. It was a silver Quidditch trophy with the name of the House team players.

**Gryffindor Quidditch First Place Cup**

_Albet Fruitius-Keeper...__ Marline Hiost- Chaser  
__James Potter- Seeker... Cathrine Curly-Chaser  
__Marcus Clover-Beater... Joseph DeAntonio-Chaser  
__Philip Dans-Beater_

"See, see!" Hailey whispered excitedly. "James Potter! Our dad!"

A noise in the next room made everyone jump. They whirled around at the voice of Filtch.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." Filtch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Oh Lord, Hailey though, this wasn't going to end good.

Hailey and Harry beckoned the others to follow them as they ran.

"This way," Harry mouthed to them and, petrified, they began to creep down the long gallery full of suits of armor. Hailey was thinking about the incantation for a spell that would confuse Filtch, when it happened. Neville tripped and he and Ron fell into a suit of armor. "RUN!" Harry yelled and the five of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filtch was following—they swung around the doorpost and galloped down the one corridor, then another, Harry and Hailey lead without any idea of twhere they might be going—they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles away from the trophy room.

"I think we lost him," Hailey and Harry said together, panting in sync. Harry leaned against the wall and wiped his forehead. Neville was bent over double, wheezing and spluttering.

"I—_told_—you," Hermione gasped, clutching at a stitch in her chest, "I—told—you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. Hailey knew she was right… oldest trick in the book. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you—Filtch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"She's right, you know. Malfoy… the slimeball… I'm gonna hurt him. A lot."

**Let's play a game!**

**Every...**

**...Three Reviews: A sentence from **_**The Potters Two: The Chamber of Secrets.**_

**...Ten Reviews: A paragraph of a future chapter.**


	13. Fainting Galleons

**Let's play a game! (I'm going to put the same not on the bottom as well.)**

**Every... (Per Chapter since the game started)**

**...Three Reviews: A sentence from **_**The Potters Two: The Chamber of Secrets.**_

**...Ten Reviews: A paragraph of a future chapter.**

The group of five was still panting in the Charms room. Hailey clutched her chest in pain, when suddenly her vision started getting blurry.

"Oh no," she moaned as she held the wall for support. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hailey, are you okay?" Neville asked just as her vision was starting to go black around the edges. She tried to stay conscience but her knees were shaking badly. Neville swooped over to her and held her steady as her legs failed her.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, obviously close to hysterics.

Hailey felt another pair of arms keep her steady. She suspected it was Ron, since he also knew her condition.

"Hailey's had fainting spells since she was little." Neville explained. "She's gotten better over the years, but when she over works herself, she faints."

Hailey fought hard to stay awake. She clung to the boy's shoulders and held the material tight in her fists. Her vision was coming back as she was able to catch her breath. Hailey was able to stand, now, thankfully. "I-I'm okay," she stammered as she stood up, her line of sight clear.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Hailey?" Harry asked.

"You never asked," she muttered.

"Alright, let's go." Ron said quickly, "Before anything else goes wrong."

Peeves was suddenly flying over them, cackling.

"Shut up, Peeves—please—you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves squealed in delight.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly manner, but his eyes glittered wickedly, "It's for your own good you know."

"Peeves, do you want me to blow a spit ball up your nose, again?" Hailey growled.

"Oooh! Aren't you the brave one?" Peeves cackled madly.

"Get out of the way," Ron snapped, taking a swipe at Peeves—this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" the ghost bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into the door—and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear footstep, Filch was running towards Peeves's shouts.

"Move over!" Hermione snarled Hailey had never seen her like this; she was so proud. The girl grabbed Harry's wand and tapped the lock, and whispered _"Alohomora!"_

The lock clicked and the door swung open—they piled through it and shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against the door to listen. Hailey breathed heavily and thought this was enough adventure to last the rest of the week. She looked around the room as Peeves taunted Filch, but never giving them away. Hailey's heart skipped a beat when she saw why the door was locked. She grabbed the closest person's sleeve and tugged. Neville turned around and saw the three-headed dog too.

Hailey couldn't breathe. Everything went black quickly and she fell into a heavy body.

Harry caught his unconscious sister and looked at Neville. He was petrified as he looked at the room. Harry heard a loud growl and saw the giant dog that made Hailey faint. Harry felt for the doorknob and turned, falling out of the room. He dragged Hailey with him and Ron picked up her feet. They ran as fast as they could while they carried Hailey.

Filch must have gone looking for them somewhere else, for they didn't meet him at all as they flew down the corridor and to the Gryffindor Tower.

"What happened to her? Where have you been?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Never mind that—pig snout, pig snout!" Harry said quickly. He, Ron, and Neville shoved Hailey through the hole after Hermione, who caught her. The boys put her onto a couch and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

"What are they doing, keeping something like that in the castle?" Ron asked openly. "If any dog need exercise, that one does."

Hermione got both her breath and bad temper back. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was too busy with it's heads."

"No, _not_ the floor! It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up and glared at them. "Well, I hope you're happy with yourselves. We could have all been killed—or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Hermione slung one of Hailey's arms around her and grunted as she helped her up the girl's staircase to bed.

Hailey awoke when a bright ray of sunlight hit her face. It was Friday, she remembered. It was the last day of lessons before the weekend.

What happened? She thought to herself. She was running from Filch… then… blackness. She must have had one if her fainting spells. Then she remembered.

She sat bolt upright when she remembered the very large, three-headed dog in the third-floor corridor. That's when she fainted. Then… how could she still be alive? Let alone safe in bed?

Someone must have helped her to bed. She looked around and saw the room empty and her heart sank. She jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible as flew down the staircase. Just as Hailey was running for breakfast, she bumped into someone with a very strange package. She looked at their face. "Oh, hi Harry," she gasped.

"Please don't faint again," Harry said with a weak smile.

"No worries," Hailey waved it away, "It's the first time I fainted in a while, so everything's good." She looked at the package Harry was holding and beamed. "What model?"

"It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Right on, bro!" Hailey gave him a high-five.

"You should have seen Malfoy's face when Flitwick told him Harry was in 'special circumstances.'"

Hailey laughed just as Hermione appeared behind them.

"You think you can be rewarded for breaking the rules?" Hermione asked. She looked disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't talking to us?" said Harry.

Hailey furrowed her eyebrows. What had she missed?

"Yes, don't stop now," Ron said, "It's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

Hailey noticed Harry had a dreamy look on his face during lessons. He seemed to be straying off to Quidditch, so she took the time to make notes for him.

Finally, after lessons, Hailey was with Ron and Harry in the boys dormitory, as Harry finally unwrapped the broom.

"It's so shiny!" Hailey admired.

"Wow…" Ron sighed.

The words Nimbus 2000 was written near the top in gold paint. The handle was made of mahogany and it had a neat, long trail of straight twigs.

Around seven o'clock, Harry left the castle to go practice with Wood and Hailey and Ron made their way back to the common room. Hailey had then spotted the person she wanted to see, reading a book in the far corner of the room.

Hailey bid Ron adue and strode over to him. She tapped Ed Elric on the shoulder to make him look up. "Hello mister." She said shortly.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His hair lifted up slightly which made Hailey think he raised his eyebrow.

"I know something you don't know!" she sang as she sat down next to him.

"Is it that I owe you five Galleons?" he asked, setting down his book. Hailey crossed her arms and pouted.

"How did you guess?" she whined.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm good at that." He looked at Hailey with great interest. "So, what's your guess?"

"Siren!" Hailey exclaimed happily.

"Right," he nodded and dug into the pockets of his robes, obviously looking for the gold.

"So, what's it like? Can you sing like your mum? Do you have your mother's feet?" Hailey asked all at once. She paused to take a great gulp of air when Ed laughed and held out his hands; one was in a fist, carrying the five gold coins.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! One at a time!" He took a great sigh and shoved the Galleons into Hailey's outstretched hand. "It's not much different then being a regular kid, only I have people staring at me all the time. I guess it's kinda like your brother. I can't sing if my life depended on it. Thankfully, I don't have Mum's feet either."

"Why do you cover your eyes?" Hailey asked as she made to move his bangs out of his face. He caught her wrist in his hand and went rigid. "It's really bad, you don't want to know."

"I do!" Hailey said, frowning. He sighed. "Alright."

He moved his hair out of his eyes, but he kept them closed tightly. His eyebrows matched his hair completely and his forehead was as pale as the rest of his skin. Worry lines showed between his eyebrows.

"Open your eyes." Hailey demanded.

He grimaced and obeyed. Hailey gasped. Ed's eyes were the most beautiful pair of eyes Hailey has ever seen. They were misty, like fogged up glass and a vibrant golden-honey color. It was nothing like Hailey had ever seen before. She couldn't stop staring. Her brain started to feel like mush, but she couldn't stop staring.

Ed quickly covered his eyes again. And Hailey felt as if she was free from some sort of trance. "Wha-What happened?" she asked blearily.

"That's what happens with my kind. No one knows that if you look directly into a Siren's eyes, you can be killed instantly." Ed explained. "My dad was the first one to find out. But, he wasn't killed by my mother because she didn't want him to die. Siren's are horrible being. Half-breeds of the creature are just as dangerous. They scramble the mind and eventually bend it to their will. When I was three, Dad used to get me a lot of toys because I wanted them. For a while he thought it was because I was a brat but he realized what I was capable of."

Hailey stared at him and nodded. She understood now.

"I'd be very gratefully if you didn't tell anybody but your closest friends. I don't want people to be more afraid of me then they already are." Ed asked as he lowered his head.

"No, no! I promise!" Hailey beamed. "You really are a nice person, you know that?"

Ed gave a tiny smile that disappeared almost immediately. "Thanks."

"That's so cool!" Hailey jumped up and down in her seat and laughed. "You can make a person dive into the Black Lake if you want to!"

"Then they'd get eaten by the giant squid." Ed chortled.

"Y'know Ed?" Hailey put an arm around his shoulder. "I think we're going to be the best of friends."

**Let's play a game! Every... (Per Chapter since the game started)**

**...Three Reviews: A sentence from **_**The Potters Two: The Chamber of Secrets.**_

**...Ten Reviews: A paragraph of a future chapter!**

**Okay, so I got four reviews for the last chapter! Yay! **

_**The Potters Two: The Chamber of Secrets**_

"Harry, why haven't you written to me all summer?! I thought our fat cousin might have cut you up, skinned you, boiled you alive and ate you for dinner!"

-Hailey Potter


	14. Author's Note

**You know what sucks? My little sister took my only copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone with her to school. Her class is reading it. She has to keep it at school from what she told me. ******** Can you believe that?! **

**No worries, though… hopefully at the latest, I'll get it back at the end of the month. **

**You just have to wait a while for me to update…. SORRY! I'm sad too! I really wanted to write this!!! **

**Damn eight-year-olds! Why do they have to read Harry Potter anyway?**

**Flame all you want…**

**MK of FFW (a.k.a. FanFic World) **


End file.
